Our Story
by Permen Caca
Summary: Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat. "I love you."/"…Apa kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa persahabatan itu bisa bertahan selamanya?"/drabble, friendship story; NaruSakuLee dan TenKibaHina/Little gift for Karikazuka/rnr?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Story © Permen Caca**

**A/N: **Sedikit _random_—mungkin juga sepenggal kisah sampingan fanfic collab-ku "From Now, Tomorrow, and Forever"—dan fanfiksi yang merupakan hadiah kecil untuk **Karikazuka**. Major friendship NaruSakuLee dan TenKibaHina Enjoy!

.

.

—Every day may not be good, but there's something good in every day—

.

* * *

**#1**

**—NaruSakuLee—**

**.**

**#Disiplin**

Sakura Haruno adalah pribadi yang disiplin. Tak heran tugas-tugasnya selalu terkumpul tepat waktu. Berbeda jauh dengan Naruto—yang sering kali kelabakan ketika waktu tenggat.

**#Hantu**

Suatu hari, Lee mengajak mereka memasuki wahana "Rumah Hantu" ketika sedang berada di taman bermain. Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum meremehkan—

"Itu cuma untuk anak kecil, Lee."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk dalam wahana tersebut dengan langkah gagah. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka keluar dengan wajah pucat dan napas tersengal

**#Ramen**

Lee menyadari bahwa Naruto mempunyai kegilaan besar pada makanan ramen.

"Pak! Ramen-nya tambah lagi." Naruto melambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada _waitress_.

Sakura mulai mual. "Kau gila ya, ini sudah mangkuk ke-enam. Aku satu saja sudah kenyang."

Sementara itu, Lee sibuk mencuri-curi lihat di bawah meja—tangannya sibuk memeriksa dompet—lebih tepatnya, uang yang ada di dalamnya. Dia berjanji, lain kali tidak akan mentraktir Naruto ramen sebagai peringatan ulang tahunnya.

**#Masa Muda**

Lee sangat suka menggembar-gemborkan semangat masa mudanya pada Naruto dan Sakura hingga keduanya bosan setengah mati.

**#Pendek**

Naruto adalah yang paling pendek di antara mereka bertiga. Pendek juga membuatnya sering diperlakukan anak kecil oleh Sakura. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto rajin meminum susu dan berolahraga agar bisa menyaingi tinggi mereka.

**#Wooly**

Sakura sangat gembira karena di ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan papanya membelikannya boneka beruang putih. Setiap hari dia bermain dengan boneka itu. "Aku dan Wooly ingin berbicara serius sesama perempuan"; "Tidak bisa, Wooly nanti kesepian"—akibatnya, Naruto dan Lee ngambek karena diacuhkan oleh Sakura.

**#Sakit**

Setiap pulang sekolah, Sakura selalu merasa kedua pipinya sakit—akibat tertawa keras oleh kelakuan dua orang; Lee dan Naruto.

**#Santai**

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang sangat santai dalam hidupnya—bahkan dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Terkadang membuat Lee dan Sakura geram akan sifat santainya yang berlebihan itu.

**#Kadang**

Kadang, Lee maupun Naruto lupa bahwa Sakura adalah seorang perempuan—mengingat cara gadis itu berjalan serampangan serta dengan rambut sependek telinga—_boyish_.

**#Berenang**

Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai kegiatan berenang—mengingat dirinya dulu hampir tenggelam akibat kakinya yang kram. Namun jika Sakura dan Lee yang meminta, dia menurutinya.

**#Demam**

Satu hal yang paling Sakura benci dari kedua sahabatnya itu ketika mereka terserang "Demam Bola." Kupingnya panas ketika berhari-hari keduanya asyik membicarakan olahraga itu. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti apa menariknya kegiatan itu. Dan itu juga membuatnya merasa terkucilkan karena tidak bisa bergabung dan menyambung obrolan mereka.

**#Favorit**

Spot favorit mereka ketika makan di kantin adalah di tepi jendela nomor tiga dari pintu kantin.

**#Diam**

Naruto dan Lee heran, biasanya Sakura yang selalu berkicau, hari ini terlihat diam.

"Kenapa diam saja hari ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sakura.

"Iya, jika kami ada salah, bilang dong." Lee mengamati Sakura was-was.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecut—bukan lebar dan cerah seperti biasanya. "Aku akan pindah ke luar kota."

**#Tenang**

Sakura sedih, karena sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya. Begitu pula Naruto dan Lee yang terkejut dengan kepindahannya. Membuat hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini begitu 'tenang' dan tak berisik seperti biasanya.

**#Album**

Ketika Sakura mengepak pakaian serta barang-barangnya, hal yang diselamatkannya terlebih dahulu adalah sebuah album yang isinya hanya mereka bertiga; Naruto, Lee, dan Sakura.

**#Enam**

"Enam tahun," ucap Naruto ketika mengingat-ingat dan menghitung berapa lama pertemanan mereka itu. Rasanya cepat sekali—mengingat mereka kemarin masih bersekolah dasar.

**#Mangga**

Hal yang akan mereka rindukan untuk bersama adalah merebut mangga milik Ayame—seorang ibu rumah tangga yang ramah dan senang melempar senyum.

**#Tahan**

Ingin sekali Naruto dan Lee menahan Sakura agar tetap di sini. Namun mereka tahu tindakan itu akan sia-sia.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Lee dan Naruto." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Sa-Sakura juga harus ja-jaga diri ya!" ucap Naruto memaksakan diri agar terdengar tegar. Tapi gagal.

"Yooosh! Cepat kembali ya, Sakura." Lee berkali-kali mengusap air matanya yang nyaris melesak jatuh ke pipinya. Malu dong, Sakura aja belum nangis.

"Kami akan menunggumu." Naruto berkata rendah, namun kata-katanya pasti takkan berubah.

"Oh!" seru Sakura tertahan—terlalu banyak yang ingin dia ucapkan hingga ia terdiam dan menghambur memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Tangisnya pun pecah.

Dalam dan lembut, dia berbisik

"I love you, wait for me."

Naruto dan Lee pun mengangguk lemah. Mereka pun berpelukan erat

**#Pacaran?**

"Pacaran itu apa, ya?" tanya Sakura kecil suatu hari pada dua laki-laki di hadapannya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu ketika Sakura menatapnya—menuntut jawaban. "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Mungkin itu hubungan yang dijalani orang-orang sebelum menikah."

Lee diam berpikir—sebelum mulutnya membuka suara, "Katanya sih, itu adalah hubungan yang hanya boleh dimiliki dua orang."

Sakura mendesah pelan—gurat kecewa terpancar di wajahnya. "Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau pacaran."

Lee mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena hubungan ini milik kita bertiga, bukan berdua," jawab Sakura polos. Naruto dan Lee pun mengangguk setuju.

**#Foto**

Setiap ingin tidur, Lee selalu melirik foto di dinding—foto tiga orang yang membelakangi matahari—foto dirinya dan sahabatnya. Meski wajah mereka terkesan gelap, namun itu merupakan foto favoritnya.

**#Pulang**

Setelah tiga tahun, Sakura pun akhirnya kembali pulang. Di depannya kini, dua orang berbalut seragam _High School _ berdiri—setelah beberapa saat lalu dia memperkenalkan diri di kelas.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura-_chan_," sambut mereka dengan senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihat Sakura. Cengiran lebar dengan gigi berderet rapi.

"_Okaeri."_ Sakura tersenyum mendatangi Naruto dan Lee.

* * *

**#2**

—**TenKibaHina—**

**.**

**#Terlambat**

Pertama kalinya mereka berkenalan itu saat tahun ajaran baru SMA kelas 2, mereka sama-sama terlambat dan terkena detensi oleh guru kedisplinan

**#Cuek**

Tenten pernah sekali berteriak akan sikap cuek Kiba yang kelewatan terhadap temannya sendiri (dirinya terutama).

"Kau ingin perhatian dariku?"

Dan jawaban Kiba sukses membuat Tenten terdiam.

**#Mungkin**

Karena sikap cuek Kiba, Tenten seringkali berpikir ragu—Mungkin, hanya aku yang menganggapnya sahabat. Mungkin, pikirnya getir,

**#Ingat**

Meski seringkali terlihat acuh—memainkan ponsel saat Tenten bercerita dengan nada bersemangat, tangannya meremas-remas udara —Kiba selalu ingat apa yang pernah Tenten katakan padanya.

**#Tahu**

Hinata selalu tahu, dibalik sikap Kiba yang senang sekali mencemooh Tenten dan bersikap seolah enggan berlama-lama dengan gadis itu—pemuda itu akan bertanya-tanya ketika Tenten absen. Buktinya, mata Kiba selalu melirik ke bangku Tenten yang kosong.

**#Kaku**

Kadang, Hinata merutuki dirinya yang terlalu kaku saat ingin melempar candaan dan selalu merasa dirinya ini pribadi yang membosankan. Bagi Tenten dan Kiba, Hinata adalah pribadi yang lucu dan polos dalam tindak tanduknya.

**#Penengah**

Ketika suasana bercanda Tenten dan Kiba mulai berbelok ke arah pertengkaran, Hinata berkata, "Hei, sudahlah." Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun terdiam.

**#Tidak mengerti**

Kiba kadang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemikiran cewek—tersenyum, namun beberapa saat kemudian bisa bersedih, suka tapi berkata gak suka, cerewet—dia sungguh tidak suka untuk bergaul dengan cewek. Pengecualian untuk Tenten dan Hinata.

**#Tabu**

Pernah sekali, Kiba melakukan hal yang tabu bagi Hinata—membentaknya. Yang dia dapati adalah tatapan tak percaya serta airmata yang berlinang. Dan itu membuatnya dijauhi Hinata selama seminggu—selama itu pula dia murung.

**#Weekend**

Dulu, Hinata hanya mengisi _weekend_ sendirian. Sekarang kedua orang itu muncul di depan rumahnya dan akhir pekan terasa lebih menyenangkan dengan _movie marathon_.

**#Cinnamon Roll**

Tenten tahu Hinata sangat menyukai _cinnamon roll_ ketika dia membawa oleh-oleh untuk dimakan bertiga, dan dia sudah menghabiskan separuhnya.

**#Salah Tingkah**

Kiba maupun Tenten paling suka ketika melihat Hinata salah tingkah saat pujaan hatinya berada di dekatnya—mereka pun acapkali berteriak, "Oii, gadis ini naksir kamu!"

Dan keduanya pun mendapat cubitan keras dari gadis pemalu itu.

**#Polos**

Sifat polos Hinata terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain—seperti menyuruh gadis itu membuat tugas dan mengerjakan tugas piket. Tenten tidak tinggal diam—bahkan, dia pernah memaki orang-orang yang seenak udelnya melemparkan kewajibannya pada Hinata. Semenjak kehadiran Tenten, mereka segan meminta tolong pada Hinata.

**#Menangis**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba datar—namun tersirat rasa cemas ketika pertama kalinya melihat Tenten menangis tertahan.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok. Cuma kelilipan debu saja."

Kiba mengernyit, "Yang jujur dong!"

Tenten tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

"Dia diselingkuhin oleh Zaku—anak kelas 2-D," jawab Hinata ketika Kiba bertanya.

**#Pendiam**

Tenten menjadi pendiam untuk beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu—hanya beberapa saat karena pemuda anjing itu selalu memancing emosinya dan tak memperbolehkannya menjadi pendiam.

**#Babak belur**

"Tenten—_nee_, Zaku babak belur," bisik Hinata sembari melirik pemuda berkeprawakan tinggi itu melewati mereka bertiga.

Tenten tersenyum, "Itu balasan buat yang suka bohong. Ah, terima kasih buat orang yang sudah menghajarnya. Setidaknya sakit hatiku terbalaskan."

Kiba diam-diam menyeringai saat dia sempat berkontak mata dengan Zaku. Tenten dan Hinata yang di depannya tidak tahu.

**#Pingsan**

Kejahilan Tenten dan Kiba acapkali membuatnya nyaris pingsan saking malunya dan membuatnya memijit kepala—kapan mereka akan berhenti?

**#Sandaran**

Kiba dan Tenten adalah orang yang menjadi sandaran Hinata ketika gadis itu menjadi rapuh karena ibu tercintanya telah meninggal dunia.

"Jangan nangis, kita di sini, kok. Kamu harus kuat."

Kata yang basi untuk di ucapkan memang—tapi kehadiran mereka di sisi Hinata sangat berarti bagi gadis itu.

**#Frappy**

Jika ada waktu senggang, mereka akan pergi membeli _frappy_ di sudut taman dan menghabiskannya bersama.

**#Belajar**

Hinata banyak belajar dari Tenten dan Kiba untuk menjadi pribadi yang berani.

**#Konstelasi**

Hinata tahu bahwa entah kapan, entah bagaimana, hari-hari seperti ini akan memudar dan hilang. Setiap kegiatan yang dilalui akan terasa membosankan. Mungkin nanti di ujung jalan mereka akan terpisah; mengejar impian masing-masing.

"…Apa kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa persahabatan itu bisa bertahan selamanya?" tanya Hinata suatu hari—saat mereka berbaring semen sembari memperhatikan konstelasi bintang di atap rumahnya.

Tenten tersenyum dan dia menggamit tangan Hinata. "Kenapa tidak?"

Kiba juga menggamit tangan Hinata—menyetujui perkataan Tenten.

.

.

Fin

.

Permen Caca's note:

Hyaaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana Rong? Semoga kamu suka ya hadiahku ini X) dan maaf telat banget publishnya baru sekarang, hehehehe. Happy birthday ya Rong, semoga sukses dalam mencapai cita-citanya, dan semoga tahun ini juga lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, ummm, apalagi ya? Yang penting, yang terbaik untuk Rong deh, heehehe #gampar

Btw, yang pingin baca kelanjutan friendship ini, boleh mampir di ff collabku "From Now, Tomorrow, and Forever"

.

Review?

.


End file.
